More Than My Own
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: DONE Continuing the Twilight saga; New Town, New School, New Vampire
1. First Day

**OK this is my 1st fanfic. So plz tell me if I do ne thing wrong. Thanx!! Also when u review plz tell me if I should keep going. Plus im only 13 so im rating this T. The story starts off when the Cullens and Jacob move to a new town and start high school. I do not own anything except the new characters, give all other credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

"Da—Edward?" I asked Dad, almost slipping up.

"Yes, Renesme?"

"Are you sure, I mean absolutely positive as if your life depended on it sure, that I can't have one class with Jacob?" _Please Dad. Please, please. I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to. _I pleaded silently knowing he could hear me. I formed a mental picture of me on my knees begging for added emphasize

"Nessie please stop begging. Be happy that you're in the same grade as him," Mom told me gently. I know when to admit defeat (even if just in my head). So, I stopped my begging to look at my schedule:

1st Chemistry Mr. Lundquist

2nd World History/Current Events Mrs. Crowe

3rd AP English Mr. Rol

4th Algebra Ms. Dorr

Lunch C

5th Art Mrs. Cujas

6th Foreign Language Mr. Cares

7th Ash Mr. Pladies

I made a quick scan of everyone's schedules to see if I had any classes with them. I was alone for 1st period, Art, and Foreign Language. I had 2nd period with Jasper. English with Mom; both Jasper and Dad (double whammy) in Algebra. Lunch with everyone (yay!). And I ended my day with Emmett and Alice. So all in all a pretty good schedule (except the no Jacob thing). I had at least thirty minutes with everyone. As we all left the office I grabbed Jacob's hand and used my palm to ask him to walk me to class. But before Jacob could answer Dad crushed my dream flat by saying, "No, Jacob needs to get to class. If you really need someone to walk you to class I will." _I didn't even answer aloud, I just turned and walked to the Chemistry lab while think, I can do it myself!_

Chemistry passed uneventful. But boy was I pestered with questions. Such as:

"What an odd name. Where did it come from?" Or.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Or.

"Do you have any siblings?" And other nonsense questions.

If I thought class was rough then the eight minutes between classes were torture. Mos t people just stopped talking to stare at Jasper and me as we walked to class. I couldn't help thinking if this was their reaction seeing us (well mostly Jasper) through their weak human eyes, how would they react if they saw Jasper's scars. When we were about halfway to the classroom Jasper said, "It's okay Nessie. No need to be nervous." At those words I felt an overwhelming sensation of calm wash over me. I grabbed Jasper's hand and used my palm to silently thank him. I was actually starting to feel good about this class (whether it was me or Jasper's doing, I don't know which), when I looked up and saw that the class was full save for three seats, and neither of them were any where close to each other. I chose a seat in the far back corner, while Jasper took the seat that was almost dead center of the classroom. I absorbed nothing during History except that the teacher may have been named Crowe but she looked like a bat.

Mom and I got to English on time. English was boring until halfway though when a girl walked in. She was about 5''2', had huge blue gray eyes and pin-straight red brown hair that hung past her waist. "Sorry. Sorry," she apologized, "My mum dropped me off late and then I got lost. I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes. Please take a seat," Mr. Rol gestured towards the seat next to mine. I decided to make friends, starting with her.

"Hi, my name's Renesme,but you can call me Nessie. I'm new here too. What's your name?"

Oh was it that obvious?" she asked with a nervous giggle. "My name's Amanda. So what do you have next?"

"Algebra, you?"

"No, I have gym."

"Oh, you have class with some of my family."

"Who?"

"Well I guess you could say my brother."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, my dad and mom died when I was little. So one of my mom's friends, Carlisle, took us in. Then Carlisle adopted Jacob."

"Wow, so who else do you live with?"

"Well, there's me and my brother, Edward, then Jacob, some of Carlisle's brother's kids, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper, and Esme's, my adopted mom, nieces, Alice and Rosalie. So, a total of eight of us."

"Wow, how do you remember all of them?"

"It was hard, but I got it down. So do you have lunch after gym?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, thanks. See you at lunch." With that the bell rang and it was time for Algebra. I guess Jasper didn't want a repeat of History so we got to class with five minutes to spare. When other people started walking in Dad was growling under his when ever a guy walked in. I guess he didn't like what he heard. It was starting to get annoying. _Dad! Calm down! Someone may hear you and think think there's something mentally wrong with you. Also if you don't stop I'll move to a different seat. _I thought.

"I'm sorry Nessie, but if you heard what they were thinking then you would be doing the same thing," Dad apologized. Other than that Algebra passed uneventful. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the classroom to the cafeteria. I met Jacob outside the cafeteria doors and we walked in together. We grabbed our food, me with my tray only filled halfway and Jacob with practically everything they offered. I spotted Amanda sitting alone at a table in the corner. I steered Jacob toward her.

"Hey, Amanda! How was Gym?"

"Okay, but the teacher must hate Jacob already. He must have ran laps for half the class," Amanda replied.

"Oh, Jake. What could you have done already to get you in so much trouble on your first day?"

"Stupid teacher didn't think I was giving it my all. He kinda pissed me off, so I may have yelled at him a little. And well he didn't seem to like that so I had to run laps," Jacob said.

"Jacob, did I just hear that you got in trouble already?" Dad asked appearing out of nowhere with Mom in tow.

"Come off it Edward, I just had to run a few laps."

Dad just growled under his breath and took the seat next to me while Mom sat next to Jacob. Then Rosalie and Emmett joined us. "Hey! Where's Alice and Jasper? And who's the new girl?" Emmett asked gesturing towards Amanda.

"I'm Amanda, I'm new here too."

"Oh, so where's Jasper and Alice?"

"I don't know. Jasper was in Algebra, but I didn't see him after I left for lunch," I answered.

"Oh, well," Emmett said.

"Hey, Amanda you gonna finish that?" Jacob asked.

"No, you can have it," Amanda answered.

"Kay, thanks!" Jacob took a bite and made a horrible face as if was going to puke. "Uk, what is this stuff!?"

"Um, tofu," Amanda answered.

"Why, would you want to eat that stuff?"

"Well, maybe cuz` I'm not killing something for it." Amanda answered forcefully.

"Whatever you can have it back." Just then Alice walked up looking kind of sad.

"Jasper had to leave he met his own..." Alice started to say then she just cut off and looked towards Dad.

"Are you sure that's the one?" Dad asked Alice. "Okay, does anyone need to go home? Yes, yes that's fine. Bye Alice, we'll meet you at home." Dad was obviously answering Alice's thoughts. Then the bell rang for class. I was headed to Art when Amanda showed up.

"Hey, do you have Art?"Amanda asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yup, same here."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you know what was happening at lunch today?"

"Nope, but I'll probably find out tonight at home."

"Call me and tell me when you know?"

"Yeah, sure." Other than that Art was boring, As was Foreign Language. In Ash Emmett and I talked about lunch.

"Do, you think Jasper's okay." I asked Emmett.

"Yeah he's okay, if he wasn't we all would have went home not just Alice."

"Yeah, I guess." Then the bell rang and it was time to go home. The car ride home was a little quiet. I think everyone was wondering if Jasper was okay. Even Jacob was quiet. I didn't know what to expect when we got home, all I know was that it wasn't what I found.

**I hope you liked it!! Plz tell me if I should continue w/ the book. And does anyone have ne ideas for whats to come? I want a couple of reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanx!! And remember Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Family Meeting

**Sorry its so short, but I think it tells what you need to know and no cliff hanger!! give all credit to Stephenie Meyer. Thanx**

Family Meeting

When we got home Emmett just walked in the door and yelled, "Family meeting! Now! Everyone! Jake, Nessie, Rose, Edward, Bella, Me, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper." By the time Emmett was done everyone was sitting in the living room. "Jasper. Alice. Would you guys care to explain what happened today at lunch."

"I'm sorry I just ran out on you guys without explaining, but it was just to overwhelming. I literally thought I was going to attack her. I mean it just took me by surprised I haven't felt it-- my thirst-- that strong since well umm.. Bella's party," Jasper said.

"But, Jasper who was it?" Jacob asked.

Alice didn't wait for Jasper to answer, "Amanda, the new girl that Nessie and Jacob have taken a liking to."

"Does this mean that I have to stop hanging out with her?" I asked.

"Of course not, but she shouldn't come over anytime soon. You can still talk and go to her house," Carlisle told me.

"Well, Amanda wanted to know what happened to Jasper, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her that I was too sad to go to a new school without my parents, or something like that." Jasper told me.

"Are you still going to be able to go to school?"Mom asked.

"Well I'll go hunting tonight and try school tomorrow. If I can't handle it, then I won't go to school."

"If you can handle it, could Amanda come over?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Renesme." Carlisle answered my question.

"Okay, are we done here?" Rose asked. "I've got some things to do."

"Yeah, I have to call Amanda," I added.

"Sure go ahead," Esme told all of us. I left the room to go down the stairs to the basement. My room was in the basement. I also had a room with a wide screen T.V. and a pull-out couch. I also had a bathroom. I grabbed the phone on the table next to the couch and plopped down on the couch. I dug Amanda's number out of my jean pocket and dialed it.

"Hello, Gregorios' residence," A women answered.

"Hi, is Amanda there?" I asked

"Yes, on minute please," she answered.

"Yeah?" Amanda answered a little out of breath.

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"What? Oh, no. I was just doing some squats and its about time for a break. So what's up with your brother?"

"Oh, Jasper just had to come home. Starting a new school without his mom and all that and it only being a couple months since she died I guess it was just to much for him."

"Oh, good. Oops I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it was something I did. Cause that girl with the short hair, what's her name?"

"Alice."

"Yeah, Alice, well she came up talking about Jasper and she looked at me and she just stopped talking."

"Yeah, you kinda freaked her out. She wasn't expecting a new person already and I don't think she thought that Jasper would have liked her talking about him."

That's okay. Hey did you see that guy in between lunch and art. I think he was checking you out." Our conversation just melted away from the topic of Jasper and to normal school things.

**I need ideas for what kind of car to get Nessie, plz tell me in your review. Also any1 who can guess what sport Amanda plays I will tell them who the new vamp has a grudge with. **


	3. October, November, December

**a/n sorry this chap took so long, life happen, people leave, you become depressed and a lot of stuff gets put on the back burner. I know I still haven't finished this chap. But its better than nothing!!**

October, November, December

We went a few months without any mishaps. Jasper could handle being around Amanda as long as he didn't go for more than a week and a half without hunting. A few things did happen though:

_Halloween_

I went as a fairy. I was all pink and glittery. With my hair hanging all the way down my back and a few flowers braided into it. Jake wanted to just wear his bike leathers, but I talked him out of it (well, maybe I hid then, but same idea). Instead I tried to talk him into going as a girl, but no! I guess it doesn't look right for a twenty-four year old to go as a girl for Halloween. So instead he went as Count Dracula. Mom, Alice, and Rosalie went as the Charlie's Angels. Mom was Dylan, Rosalie was Natalie, and Alice was Alex. Since Jake was a vampire Dad thought it would be funny to go as a werewolf. Jasper went as a Confederate soldier. And Emmet just wore a hockey mask. Esme was a princess and Carlisle went as her prince charming. We had a Halloween party, to keep up the whole look as a normal family. Amanda came, she was a goddess. A new guy that Amanda, Jake, and I started to hang out with came too. His name is Myron, and he has lived here for his whole life.

_Thanksgiving_

We celebrated Thanksgiving with Amanda and her family and Jacob's family and Paul. Charlie also came. We had the dinner at home, it was actually really good. I didn't know Mom and Esme could cook that well. My family very skillfully hid their food during the dinner. I was surprised we could get enough food for everyone that showed up.

_Christmas_

Christmas was very fun. We did a secret Santa thing at school. I pulled the name Matt R. He is on the football team. I got him a Montana Yellow Jacks **a/n thats the Montana state university team right? **sweat shirt. I invited Myron and Amanda to my house Christmas eve. I got Myron a CD of his favourite band and I got Amanda a very cute bubble dress (Alice picked it out). **A/n see link on page**. Amanda got me a journal and Myron got me a Polaroid camera. We had fun taking pictures and tracing hearts and swirls on the film. On Christmas day I got a puppy. I know with Jake how could I want a puppy, but I never had a pet and Jake has this whole thing against cats. So I got a puppy, he is a black and white Sheltie puppy whom I named Socks. I got Jake a pair of scissors, so he could cut his hair. I was just joking, but he didn't think so. Because later that night he came down stairs with his hair cut. Lets just say, short doesn't really fit him. I got Mom a necklace with a pendant that says _Ab imo pectore _or from my heart. I got

**A/N i know this isn't the whole chap, but lets call it a preview. So, I will update faster when I have more reviews!! So, just click the little button, and review!! but make sure its not anonymous because then I can't reply to them**


	4. Amanda Awakens

sry for the long absence, i was having problems writing sentences everything was poems this poems that so here is what happened.

nothing happened for several months, it is no January February time (in the story)

i know what happened before Amanda woke up but i don't know if I will include it in the story or not

if you want to know now, then give me a review or pm me

enjoy!!

* * *

Amanda Awakens

When Amanda woke up Jake and I were in the room.

"What happened?" Amanda asked

"Umm..Manda we got some things to tell you. But first can you tell me what you remember before you passed out?" Jake asked Amanda

"Not much, just that we were making some new recipe I got from my Aunt. I wasn't paying attention just talking to Nessie about Myron and I started to cut my finger, and I didn't tell before Nessie told me. Then I felt a horrible burning pain in my shoulder. Then I blocked out I guess cause the next thing I know I'm strapped to a bed. Maybe hospital bed? And I couldn't do anything to stopped the burning that was taking over my body. All I could do was scream. Nessie what happened to me?"

"Amanda, I'm sorry but you're you're umm.. you're a vampire," I had a little difficulty saying it out loud. I didn't know what she would do when she found out.

"Ha! Ha!" Amanda just laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We're not." Carlisle told her as he walked in the room. "We are completely serious. Look around you what do you see? Take a deep breath. Notice how you don't feel as if you need it. Also what do you taste when you take that deep breath. Take a whiff of Jake. Notice how repulsive he smells. Now Nessie, doesn't smell like one of the most delicious things you've ever tasted and a cross of the nicest perfume.

"We are not lying to you. I'm very sorry for what my son has done to you. You are welcome to stay, but you may want to leave. But if you leave there are a few things you should know. So what will it be?"

"I think I might stay here, but could you please tell me who did this to me?"

After a moments thought Carlisle told her, "Jasper."

"Thank you." With that Amanda ran from the room.

* * *

plz review! i can't promise when I will update and i may pass this story onto my friend (it i do that it will still be updated on this account)


	5. The Last Chapter

I am so sorry but I seemed to have lost all inspiration for my Twilight stories. I have given up on them. I am sorry, but I don't have anything to write, nor do I think I could. I guess if any one would like to finish them themsevles then they can PM me and ask, but I doudbt anyone would. Once again I'm sorry. I don't feel motivated to write such happy stories. I hope you guys are okay with that. Thank You, everyone who has read and reveiwed.

EclipseLover97  
jbcl77  
Anne Shirley Cullen  
HPobsessssssed7  
AngloArab  
OvervealousGuineaPig  
Monique.  
danuzkito  
danmol  
Vampyre-Rose  
TwilightLover1518  
farmgirl5665  
emokittyrox13  
icelandic oasis (Thank You! Your one review helped the most!)  
edward-jacob-taylor-lover  
Hyvanna  
Lozza..... (snowyangel95)  
nfanpepsi  
cheeranimee07  
wingedwolfgirl  
Winged Werepire Girl99  
Fanpire611  
Lunakitten12


	6. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
